


Don't

by Grimmy



Category: DCU, DCU Animated, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmy/pseuds/Grimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We could go somewhere. Have some real fun for a few hours." Prepare your hankies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't

Roy's eyes curve, crinkling at the edges as he forces his most charming smile. The hair on the back of his neck stands at attention, as if someone were running a statically charged balloon over it, but he's certain it's just because of the arm draped over his shoulders. He curls his toes, neatly clipped nails digging into the well worn insoles of his awkwardly fitting boots.

This man, he used to be a regular, back when Roy was active to make money for the Christmas season. Roy's insides felt tangled and swallowing seemed impossible as he accepted the boy's handshake. He couldn't have been much older than Ollie's son Connor. Roy tucked his hand into his pocket, feeling a lot dirtier than he had when he first entered the small diner.

"Alright Mikey, Daddy is gonna go talk to his friend outside. Stay here and tell Mommy I'll be back in a bit." The man. His smile is so bright. It makes Roy sick to his stomach because he  _knows_  that the kid has no idea what his father is about to do,  _has been_  doing. He feels so ashamed that this family is probably better off than his own and he can't help but wonder what if Ollie had lied to him too.

And before he knows it he's being led back outside the diner and into the alley around the corner. His hands feels clammy and he's narrowing his eyes as he watches the man pull his shirt out of his pants then pull out his wallet. He licks his lips and looks Roy up and down, and Roy  _knows_  that look. He's seen it enough to know just what he's thinking.

He shudders.

"I… Y'know, I was lookin' for ya  _Red_. Traci, she said you'd quit but I  _knew_  you were still good for it." And he licks his lips. This man had to be at least Ollie's age. Probably a couple of years older. Hairy lower stomach. Roy had never seen him with his shirt off but he was betting that his chest was covered in the stuff. He slid his hand into his pants.

"She was right. I don't need the money anymore." Roy's following smile was charming at least, despite the offended feeling that settled in his gut. His time on his own helped him learn to ignore that rather well.

Unfortunately the man didn't seem to really care and he reached out to grab Roy's shoulder, to which the redhead shifted away from. He laughs, tossing his head back and Roy wonders just how many years he can still pull off that sloppy comb over. "I just want a quickie Red. Would I be able to convince you if I paid double?"

He eyed the man cautiously but he grins and licks his lips as if he knew Roy was already sold on the idea. And Roy is pretty sure he can get him off quickly but he didn't leave his shabby apartment with the intentions of sucking someone off and messing up the knees of his jeans. Not when he's planning on meeting up with Wally later to catch up over dinner.

He's not sure he would be able to face him and not cry. Not again anyways.

But the extra cash in his pocket would feel nice and it would mean he could buy groceries for the kid who lives in the apartment next to him. He seemed to be the only other person who cared that his mother was so sick she couldn't even walk anymore. It wouldn't be much but it would be _something_  and Ellie was always happy, although a little hesitant, when he offered a hand.

Roy swallows as the man unzips his pants. "Hey, uh, Red." His grin is sharp and Roy hates the way the man looks him up and down without shame. "I could give my lady a call. I've got a coupa' grand in my wallet." He takes a step forward and it takes everything in Roy to not step away or sneer in disgust. "We could go somewhere. Have some real fun for a few hours."

He squeezes Roy's butt, slides his thumb along the inner lining of his pants, and Roy's hand balls up so tightly that it  _hurts_.

He was somewhat proud of the fact that he'd never actually given his clients much more than a blowjob. But they didn't necessarily offer him  _that much money_. And he likes the idea that not everyone can be bought. Thirty minutes later he's sliding out of a tacky minivan in front of a sleezy motel so that says a lot about him.

When he sees Wally later that night, he doesn't cry. His dialog is perfect. He smiles just enough. But he ends up wondering why Wally seemed so uncomfortable and looks like he just wants to hug the life out of Roy.

But Roy's positive Wally doesn't  _know_.

He's a smart kid.

But he's not a detective.

The next time Dick calls, Roy ignores it.


End file.
